The Angel: Cybertronian Wars
by bricann
Summary: Sequel to The Angel: Demonic Meklords- It was just after Yliaster and the Stars of Darkness were destroyed and everything had returned to normal for the most part. But when a robotic, planet eating "planet" comes and nears Earth. Era and Yusei are taken back to a time where the help of alien robots may be the future's only hope of survival.
1. The Return to an Old War

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

 **Alright people! This is the crossover sequel I told you about at the end of Demonic Meklords.**

 **I know that because of the Transformers part, it will sound kiddish as soon as you see it since you know Transformers Prime and all those kid made ones, but this isn't based on any of the new shows or movies. No, this is based off the original Transformers movie made in 1986. Yes, it is rated PG but that's because there were no ratings for PG-13 back in 1986 and I'm positive that's what this movie would be if it was made today. So this story isn't based on any of that kid shows you know nowadays. This is all about the original Transformers which is my all time favorite (despite the fact that right now I'm a senior high school student).**

 **But yeah, even if you think this wouldn't be interesting because it's Transformers and Transformers is usually kids, I hope you still give this story a chance and read it. Transformers G1 is better than you think.**

 **Anyway, to the story now! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: The Return to an Old War

Era's POV

I was helping Yusei with a program for Leo and Luna's duel boards. They had grown to like the boards despite the incident with Lester after a while and had come to Yusei and I to fix the programming on the duel boards to make sure they couldn't be easily hacked and taken control of, especially Luna's.

But I was tense. My intuition was saying something familiar was coming. Something bad. I didn't like it. Luna and her twin were sitting behind us talking as Yusei and I did our work.

" _What's wrong, Era?"_ Yusei whispered to me in Angelic, not taking his eyes off his work.

" _Hm?"_ I responded.

" _Why are you so tense?"_ he asked.

" _Just a feeling I have, that's all,"_ I answered vaguely. _"It's nothing."_

" _What feeling are you talking about, Era?"_ Yusei asked sternly.

" _Something bad is coming, Yusei. Something I already know,"_ I explained. _"I have an idea as to what it is, but…"_ I was cut off as Crow ran in. I then asked the bird named man, "What's up, Crow?"

"You need to check out the news," he told us vaguely.

"Why? What's going on?" Yusei asked as he pulled up a news network on his computer.

I looked carefully as he pulled up a major news broadcast. It spoke of a giant planet coming near Mars. It had giant, round, sharply pointed arms shot from the sides that were almost tusk like in appearance. Around its main body were glowing bars making a circle around it. In its front center was a hole. Large, arrowhead shaped, teeth like things opened around the hole as it released a strong light that seemed to be pulling Mars towards it and its arms began to puncture the planet.

The twins ran over to see it as well. "What is that thing?" Luna asked.

"An enemy," I began and they looked at me as I glared at it. "An enemy that was supposed to be destroyed over ninety years ago."

"You know what that thing is?" Yusei asked me.

"His name is Unicron," I told them. "He is a planet that devours everything in his path. Including every planet and moon within its reach." They turned back to see Mars completely gone within its mouth. "And I can tell you where he's planning to come next."

"Wait, is this thing alive or something?" Crow asked.

"He is. He can think and feel like us and all he wants is the destruction of this universe. Just as it was ninety years ago. When we first destroyed him," I replied. They looked at me shocked.

"How did you beat him last time?" Yusei asked. "And who's 'we'?"

"It's a long story," I responded. I was about to tell it when my marks glowed bright followed by Yusei's mark. We turned outside as we heard our lord, the Crimson Dragon.

" _Yusei, Era, we must hurry. Come with me,"_ he ordered.

"What did he say, guys?" Crow asked.

"We need to go," Yusei replied.

"Don't know where, so don't ask. But he is bringing us somewhere," I added. I grabbed Yusei's hand and pulled him out. As soon as we were outside, the Crimson Dragon wound himself around us before light blinded us.

. . .

We landed outside a giant, mechanical city. I had been there before, though. Ninety years ago. And I knew I wasn't in my body from my original time. I was a bit weaker than I was there. I looked at Yusei.

"Where are we, Era?" he asked looking at the city. He turned to me. "I don't know why, but your energy feels weaker than I remember."

"There's a reason for that," I told him. "The body I'm in right now is from ninety years ago." He looked at me shocked. "That city is Autobot City. It's a city made by the Autobots on Earth, ninety years ago. And if I had to guess, this is right before Unicron shows himself in this time."

"Are you saying this is right before you first faced that thing that destroyed Mars?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," I answered. "And Yusei, I know the spell his highness used to bring us here. We're just missing in the time we came from. When we go back, it'll just be like we left for a bit. We won't have changed much in time with ourselves. But even so, you need to play along with these events. No matter what happens, just do what I say and follow my lead."

Yusei nodded in acceptance. "Era, who are these Autobots?" he asked.

"At this present time, there are the Autobots and Decepticons, two warring factions of a species called Cybertronians who come from the planet Cybertron. Over four million years before this time, they crash landed on Earth and went into a hibernation like state. The Decepticons were woken up first and destroyed many buildings of which people would make their sources of energy. They were doing this to gain control of large amounts of Energon, the thing they need to survive. When the Autobots woke up, they fought the Decepticons to protect humans. I had met them when I was trying to save some people who got trapped under the bars of a destroyed oil rig, which was destroyed by the Decepticons. This year is 2005 and we had been helping the Autobots survive and prepare to take back Cybertron which the Decepticons had gained full control over. I was the only angel allowed to help them though."

"Hey, Era!" called a young voice.

We turned down to see a young boy with brown hair standing down there. "Oh, hey, Daniel!" I called back.

"Daniel?" Yusei repeated.

"He's Spike's kid. Spike's a friend of mine and the Autobots. At this time, he is currently on Cybertron's second moon base," I explained.

"Era, why don't you come down here and follow me? Hot Rod is going to fish with me for a bit," Daniel called to me. He then gave a curious look. "Hey, Era, who's your friend?"

"I'll be down in one second," I told the boy. I looked at Yusei. "Follow me." I jumped down to the young boy and saw Yusei follow. I turned to my young, human friend. "Daniel, meet an angel friend of mine, Yusei. Yusei, this is Daniel. I've already told you about him."

"Yeah," my mate responded.

"Well, he can come, too. I know Hot Rod would love to meet a friend of yours, Era," Daniel stated. "He's meeting us at the lake." He grabbed my wrist and began pulling me forward. "Come on!" I ran forward with the boy and I saw Yusei run after us.

We stopped for a moment where Daniel got on his hover board and began to launch himself forward. I transformed with Yusei and flew after him.

" _Did they really have those at this time?"_ Yusei asked me in Angelic.

I nodded. _"Yeah. After the wars ended, the countries of the world asked if they could try to work out their own technological achievements on their own. I didn't really understand it, but the Autobots agreed and left for the next ninety years. And in that time, we lost a lot of technology the Autobots gave us,"_ I explained.

" _Huh,"_ Yusei responded. We looked forward to see a giant red and orange robot waiting for Daniel at the base of the lake. _"Is that an Autobot?"_

" _Yes,"_ I answered. _"I'll introduce you in a couple moments."_ He gave me a small nod of acceptance.

Daniel landed his board and Yusei and I landed and transformed back into our human forms.

"Took you long enough," Hot Rod told the boy jokingly.

"I found Era and her friend here on a hill. Thought I could invite them," Daniel reasoned.

"Friend? Since when does Era have any friends other than Autobots, you, and Spike?" Hot Rod asked and looked at Yusei and I.

"Hey, Hot Rod," I greeted. "This is Yusei. He's a friend of mine because he's from Angel Academy. Met him there."

"Nice to meet you. The name's Hot Rod," Hot Rod greeted my mate. "I didn't think Era had it in her to make anymore friends."

"You know what Optimus said about me," I told him.

"There's always going to be more to you than meets the eye," Hot Rod repeated the saying and chuckled. "Do you want to join us fishing?"

"Nah, we're good," I told him. "We can just watch for a bit. You know me. Always gotta be focused on everything else."

Daniel smirked. "Figured," he stated. "At least you came this time."

I jumped up to a ledge a bit farther up followed by Yusei while the Autobot and human began to fish. I watched silently.

"So Hot Rod is an Autobot?" Yusei asked me quietly so the other two couldn't hear.

I nodded. "There are more in Autobot City and a few building some stuff on the way to Lookout Mountain," I explained.

"Lookout Mountain?" Yusei repeated. I pointed to the top of a high point where a metal ledge had been put into place. "You seem a bit nervous, Era. Why?"

"We lose good friends coming up soon," I answered. "Even though at this time I didn't acknowledge the pain I felt, I can now. And because I can, I'm worried about how much it'll hurt to find all those deaths of my friends." I looked back down at Daniel. He pulled out a GPS like device and called to us, "Hey, guys! The shuttle's coming!" He got up and began to run to the board again. "Let's go watch it land."

"Talk about dull, Daniel," Hot Rod stated throwing a fish he caught into the water.

We stood up as the boy took off calling, "Hurry, or we'll miss it!"

I looked at Yusei as we transformed. "Yusei, if they ever ask how you died, don't tell them that you destroyed the King of the Underworld and that you _chose_ to become an angel," I ordered.

"What should I tell them, then?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, thinking of something that would fit him best. "Tell them that you died when you saved a kid from a fire," I explained. "As you know, unlike me, most Combat Angels are ones who saved someone when they died. I was one of the rare few who was chosen as a Combat Angel despite not having saved someone in the process of my death." He nodded. I got a bit of air. "Now, come on. We need to catch up." He grinned with a nod before taking off with me. It didn't take long before we found Hot Rod grab the young boy who had fallen of the board.

"If you're going to ride, Danno," Hot Rod began and transformed into a car, shocking Yusei, "ride in style."

" _How did…?"_ Yusei stopped in shocked.

" _Autobots, Decepticons, and Unicron can change form into something mechanical. Unicron, however, transforms between a humanoid form and the planet you saw before,"_ I explained. _"But you won't be seeing that until much, much later."_

" _Do you think we have a time limit as to when Unicron will reach our original time Earth?"_ Yusei asked.

I thought for a moment before I answered, _"I don't know, Yusei. But even so, we need to let time flow smoothly through this. If we tried to hurry things in the wrong way, we could end up having to explain what we know from the future."_

" _But, didn't you say Unicron was supposed to be destroyed at this time?"_ Yusei asked. I looked at him and nodded, a bit confused. _"And if he came back ninety years from now, that means he rebuilt himself. Which means something allowed him to stay alive."_

I then realized something. _"I know the reason!"_ I exclaimed. He gave me a prodding look. _"When Unicron was destroyed the only thing of the body truly left intact was the head. It just split from the rest of the body."_

" _Do you think he was somehow able to use that pull he seems to be able to have to rebuild himself?"_ Yusei asked.

I nodded. _"With his size, it probably took the majority of those ninety years passing. I'm guessing the rest of those ninety years were spent devouring other planets to regain energy,"_ I told him.

He nodded. _"Then our way to making sure Unicron doesn't come back is obvious,"_ he stated. _"We need to make sure every part of his body destroyed to bits. Including the head."_ I nodded.

We flew over Hot Rod and I sent a sympathetic face to a blue, older Autobot as Hot Rod rammed through the construction zone.

"Era, try to give Hot Rod some pointers on being wiser!" Kup called.

"I'll try my best, Kup! Can't promise anything, though," I told him.

He groaned. "I know you can't, kid," he stated.

I turned back with Yusei on following the younger Autobot and Daniel. "And who exactly was that Autobot?" Yusei asked.

"That was Kup," I answered.

"Era, why haven't we been talking in Angelic around your other friends here?" Yusei asked me.

"Let's just say they have never heard me speak in Angelic," I told him. "They probably wouldn't like it if I spoke another language around them and didn't tell them what I was speaking about. Then again, Perceptor would eventually figure out the dialect and be able to understand us."

"Who's Perceptor?" Yusei asked.

"Another Autobot," I answered. "You'll meet him later."

We landed at Lookout Mountain where Daniel hopped out of Hot Rod's seat and ran to the telescope. Meanwhile, Hot Rod transformed back into his humanoid form. I looked at the ship and tensed. This would not be fun.


	2. The Battle for Autobot City- Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 2: The Battle for Autobot City- Part 1

Era's POV

"Yusei, the ship," I called.

He looked at me confused before Daniel called, answering his unasked question, "Hot Rod, Era, look! There's a hole in the shuttle!"

"What?!" Hot Rod exclaimed. I saw him look closer before he exclaimed, "Decepticons!" He began to shoot at the ones in the open air of the hole.

After a few shots, several different other mechanical beings jumped out of the shuttle. Some flew in their humanoid forms while others turned into jets.

"Decepticons, attack!" ordered a completely silver one, which was obviously the leader. They began shooting at the platform.

Hot Rod grabbed Daniel as the leader shot the platform off the ledge. Hot Rod jumped onto lower ground with Daniel in his arms while Yusei and I took to the air. The two of us angels hovered next to Hot Rod. One Decepticon landed and transformed into a tank.

He aimed its barrel at Hot Rod, saying, "Come on down, Auto-brat."

Just as he was about to shoot, Kup came and pulled the barrel up to avoid us. He then tossed the Decepticon onto its back. Hot Rod, Daniel, Yusei, and I landed on the ground.

Hot Rod laughed a bit. "Not bad for an old-timer," he stated.

Kup looked at him with a slight glare. "Older-timer?" he repeated. He then pointed at Hot Rod. "That's something you'll never be if you don't get back to the city."

I noticed one of the jets, which I recognized as Starscream, get close and tried to shoot us but missed as Hot Rod called, "Save it, Kup!"

"Let's burn rubber," Kup stated. They transformed and began to drive off with Yusei and I flying.

"Yusei and I will go on ahead," I told them. "Try to help the others defend the city."

"Careful, you two," Kup stated. "I don't know who the guy is, but if he's a friend of yours, he can't be too bad. So both of you, be careful and don't die."

"Right," Yusei agreed and we took off faster.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the city where Perceptor, who had just transformed from being shaped like a microscope, ran to meet Ultra Magnus, Springer, Arcee, and Blurr. We landed.

"Ultra Magnus," Perceptor called, "a cursory evaluation of Decepticon capabilities indicates a distinct tactical division set."

"In other words, Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus inquired.

"We're outnumbered," Springer answered.

We all turned as the Decepticons flew closer. We quickly dodged a shot at us. "Springer, you and Arcee transform Autobot City," Ultra Magnus ordered. He looked at me and Perceptor. "Perceptor, Era, go tell Blaster to radio Prime for reinforcements."

Blurr sped in and asked in one breath, "What about me, Magnus? Huh, huh! I can help. I want to help. What about me?"

"Blurr, you can help me inform the others," Ultra Magnus ordered and he looked at Yusei. "You're obviously an angel. I need you to help Blurr knock as many Decepticons out of the sky and alert everyone."

"Right," Yusei agreed, though I could hear the hidden reluctance in his voice. He looked at me and I nodded at him with a determined face. I took off with Perceptor in the other direction. I noticed Yusei pause and look at me before following Blurr.

I followed Perceptor to the top of a tower and Perceptor opened a hatch which he climbed up while I flew through.

"Hey, Perceptor, Era!" he greeted. "What's shaking? Other than this fortress."

"Blaster, Ultra Magnus sends orders to contact Prime on Moon Base 1," Perceptor informed.

"Alright, cover your receptors, Perceptor," Blaster told him and pressed a few buttons on the control panel before turning into a stereo like design while two connectors from the sides of the seat joined into him. "Optimus Prime, do you read me? The Decepticons are attacking Autobot City. We're really taking a pounding. Don't know how much longer we can hold out." He repeated the call a second time but was cut off as some of Soundwave's small friends destroyed the satellite.

We looked up at the glass ceiling to see the four little robots getting ready to break the glass. Rumble, one of the little robots, stated as he brought his hammers out, "First we crack the shell, then we crack the nuts inside."

I immediately flew to the glass and activated a reinforcement shield barrier as Rumble began to pound the glass. The glass eventually broke but when the small ones tried to get in, they bounced back.

"Why, you…" Rumble growled.

"You two, get out of here," I ordered.

"No way," Blaster refused. "Prime would rip a limb off if I let you get killed protecting us."

' _Man, I forgot how weak I was in Spell Energy back when all this happened,'_ I thought. I then told them again, "You guys, I can't hold this for much longer. Just get out of here now!"

That was when Rumble jumped over to the glass right above me and blew a hole while throwing me to the ground. I was forced to release the spell allowing for the bots to enter. I immediately jumped to my feet as Ravage began to creep towards me. Meanwhile, the other small Decepticons tried tackling Perceptor.

"Era, Blaster, run! Save yourselves!" Perceptor ordered.

"No way!" Blaster responded. "Two can play at this game." He kicked away Lazerbeak and launched his own smaller bots.

Ravage was shot away from me by one of Blaster's robots and I flew up to beside Blaster as Perceptor asked, "Do you think you got through to Prime?"

"Let's hope so," Blaster replied. "Because if not, we're going to all look like burnt out toaster ovens."

"Era," Perceptor called and I looked at him, "go see if you can find Arcee and Springer. They'll probably need your help."

"Right," I agreed and ran off.


	3. The Battle for Autobot City- Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 3: The Battle for Autobot City- Part 2

Yusei's POV

I followed Blurr into a room with various windows. Blurr immediately began to shoot Decepticons out of the air. Blurr kept speaking at paces I could barely understand. I helped him shoot some Decepticons out of the sky with an attack.

"Are you okay, kid? Are you okay?" asked Blurr and I could barely understand him but I got it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "You doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine, just fine. I'm a bit worried about the Decepticons being everywhere. I mean if they aren't at the gate, then we shoot them out of the air; and if they're out of the air, then they're at the gate. And that doesn't leave anywhere to run, nowhere at all," Blurr replied.

"I can already get that," Yusei responded. "I'm also worried about Era. She can usually take care of herself, but I'm worried about her and I being separated like this."

"Don't worry, Era's strong. She can do whatever she's told and doesn't have a problem," Blurr responded while Yusei shot a Decepticon onto the ground. Once most of them were gone, the blue bot stated, "Well, that's all we can do for now. Let's see if we can find the others. But stay close. Can't have you dying on me."

"Believe me, I don't want to anyone die," Yusei responded. "Anyone but demons that is."

Era's POV

I ran into the missile launcher room as I heard Springer call, sounding a bit strained like he was pushing something, "Come on, Arcee! Megatron's making his big push, and we gotta push back!"

I ran in. I paused for a moment seeing Wheeljack's corpse on the ground dead. I shook my head and shoved down the emotion, just as I did back when I first experienced this. I immediately refocused and helped Springer and Arcee push the launcher to the side to angle it right.

"Keep at it, Springer, old boy," Kup stated as he, Daniel, and Hot Rod ran in. "Help's at hand!" We began to push it with everyone pushing, including Daniel.

Arcee looked at Hot Rod. "I was afraid you would be trapped outside the city," she told him.

"Hey, I wasn't worried for a microsecond," Hot Rod responded, trying to keep it calm.

"Then, you probably didn't understand the situation," Arcee retorted.

We finished pushing and Kup stated, "That did it."

Daniel ran to the ladder to look outside and called, "Kup, Hot Rod, look!"

Kup walked up while I flew beside him. I saw the Constructicons merging together to form a giant Decepticon.

"Devastator," Kup commented.

"Prepare for extermination," the giant Decepticon stated and crushed a tower gun with its hand before beginning to destroy the door.

I helped Daniel down and out of the way while Kup moved. Springer then stated as he loaded the gun, "I've got better things to do tonight than die." It hit Devastator but he didn't even flinch and continued to rip down the door. Springer launched a couple more before Devastator took the ripped door and slung it towards where we were. I grabbed Daniel and flew out, quickly followed by the others.

When we got to a safer ground, I let Daniel down and he said to me, "Thanks, Era."

"Of course," I responded.

. . .

The battle went on for hours and it only settled down at morning. By then Yusei and Blurr had met up with us, but everything was in ruins.

I heard Megatron call, "Their defenses are broken! Let the slaughter begin!"

Devastator ripped open the gate and Yusei pulled me with him as he and I escorted our young human friend away to somewhere safer. As we did, I noticed another shuttle come into the fight.

"More Decepticons?" Yusei asked.

"No," I answered. "Friends."

Four jumped from a circular hatch at the bottom and one called, "Dinobots, transform!" They each transformed into different, mechanical dinosaurs.

"Dinobots?" Yusei repeated.

"The tyrannosaur is Grimlock; the pteranodon is Swoop; the triceratops is Slag, and then the brachiosaur is Sludge," I told him. "They're Autobots. Not exceptionally smart, but they're strong and are good allies."

We turned back to the situation at hand and got Daniel to a safe place. I turned as I heard Prime begin to fight. "Yusei, watch him and keep him safe," I ordered.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Era, you're not going anywhere without me," Yusei told me. And as if to make argument any more futile than by his voice, his eyes shined over.

"That goes for me, too," Daniel responded. "Didn't you also promise Dad that you would be sure I stayed safe until he got back?" Yusei gave a small look of shock but was quick to mask it.

I sighed. "I did, Daniel," I told him.

"Fall!" I heard Megatron yell. "Fall!" There was a quick moment of silence before a loud series of bangs and crashes.

"Oh, no," I muttered.

"Era, what do you think happened?" Daniel asked.

"I think I know, Daniel. And you won't like it," I responded.

I heard the sound of a rocket engine igniting before we saw Astrotrain leave.

"Did the Decepticons retreat?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," I answered. "But at a great cost for both sides."

"You… Era, you don't mean…" Daniel stopped seeming worried.

"Come on, Daniel," I told him holding out my hand for him to grab. "We need to regroup with the others."


	4. The Death of One, the Rebirth of Another

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 4: The Death of One and the Rebirth of Another

Era's POV

All of the Autobots, Daniel, Yusei, and I were in a medical room with Optimus Prime on a table. Perceptor was doing a scan of the injuries.

He finished when he said grimly, "I fear the wounds are fatal."

Hot Rod stepped forward in distress while we each looked at Optimus sadly. Daniel ran forward and held onto the leader of the Autobots' arm.

"Prime, you can't die," the boy cried shaking his head in refusal.

"Do not grieve," Optimus told us weakly. "Soon I shall be one with the Matrix."

"Prime…" Hot Rod muttered.

The said Autobot groaned a bit before looking at Ultra Magnus and saying, "Ultra Magnus, it is to you, old friend. I shall pass the Matrix of Leadership as… it was passed to me."

"But, Prime, I… I'm just a soldier. I am not worthy," Ultra Magnus denied.

He took Prime's hand as Prime said, "Nor… was I. But one day, an Autobot shall rise from our ranks, and use the power of the Matrix… to light our darkest hour." Prime took his hand back and slowly opened his chest plating to reveal the Matrix of Leadership. We all looked at it in awe. Prime slowly took it out and held it out. "Until that day… til all are one."

It fell out of his hand and Hot Rod caught it. It glowed for a second before dimming and Hot Rod handed it to Ultra Magnus who fit it into his own chest. And it was a few mere seconds after that, that Prime's life lines went flat. The glow in his eyes flickered out to nothing and his body turn black and white while his head fell to the side.

I shut my eyes tight to try to block out the emotion. But I felt Yusei grab my hand, making me look at him. His eyes stared into mine with a kind, understanding look in them. Yusei slowly pulled me into him to help me.

Third Person POV

Megatron and a few other Decepticons floated through space near dead after they had been tossed out of Astrotrain.

A deep voice called out to Megatron, "Megatron…" The former Decepticon leader looked at the giant planet like being in front of him. "Welcome, Megatron."

"Wh… Who said that?" the former leader of the Decepticons asked.

He floated closer to the planet. "I am Unicron," the planet answered.

"Show yourself," Megatron ordered.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose," Unicron told him.

"Nobody summons Megatron," the Decepticon retorted.

"Then it pleases me to be the first," Unicron stated.

"State your business," Megatron ordered.

"This is my command: You are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership and the angel named Era," Unicron ordered. "Those two are the two things, the _only_ things that can stand in my way."

"You have nothing to fear. I have already crushed Optimus Prime with my bare hands," Megatron responded. "And the angel is a weakling who could never stand a threat to anyone."

"You exaggerate about Optimus Prime and you are wrong about the angel," Unicron stated.

"The point is Optimus is dead and the Matrix died with him," Megatron retorted. "And if I wanted to, I could easily grab Era and rip her in two."

"No, the point is you are a fool," Unicron corrected. "The Matrix has been passed to their new leader, Ultra Magnus. And Era knows everything that'll happen in this time. If she is left alive, she can destroy me and, as her strength grows through time, the Decepticons. Destroy them both for me."

"Why should I do it? What's in it for me?" Megatron asked.

"Your bargaining postures are a bit dubious. But, very well. I will provide you with a new body and new troops to command," Unicron reasoned.

"And?" Megatron prodded.

"And nothing!" Unicron exclaimed. "You belong to me."

"I belong to nobody," Megatron retorted.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," Unicron responded as the teeth like items around the hole opened up. Red light was shot out as a painful sound rang in Megatron's ears. "Proceed to your way to oblivion."

Megatron screamed in pain before calling out, "No! No! I accept your terms! I accept!" The light glowed green and the sound stopped while he began to feel as if he was healing and changing.

"Excellent," Unicron stated. Megatron's body changed into silver outlining with a orange barreled gun and a purple main body color. "Behold, Galvatron." The other Decepticons glowed and were brought in as Unicron said, "And these shall be your minions." As the first one changed, the planet said, "Scourge the Tracker," Two others followed as Unicron continued, "and his huntsman, the Sweeps." The other and final two quickly changed. "Cyclonus the Warrior and his armada." Megatron, or now known as Galvatron, turned to see a ship coming out of the side while the giant planet said, "And this shall be your ship. Now go. Destroy the Autobot Matrix and the angel."

"I will rip open Ultra Magnus and every other Autobot until the Matrix is destroyed. And anyone who defends Era will meet the same fate as her," Galvatron stated before using his gun to send himself to the ship. "To Cybertron!"

As Galvatron left, Unicron called, "Destroy Era and the Matrix."


	5. The First Notice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 5: The First Notice

Era's POV

We were rebuilding Autobot City slowly. Yusei was helping but I could tell he was watching me.

Suddenly, Blaster said, "I'm picking up a faint signal." We all gathered around to listen.

"This is Jazz. A ginormous, weird looking planet just showed up in the sub-earth of Cybertron," Jazz called.

" _And_ it's attacking Moon Base 1," Cliffjumper chimed in. The connection was then cut off.

"Jazz! Cliffjumper!" Ultra Magnus called.

That's when we got a video call from Moon Base 2. "This is Spike and Bumblebee here at Moon Base 2," Spike said.

"This thing, this monster planet just tore the first moon to shreds," Bumblebee stated.

"And it's heading this way," Spike said.

"We'll try and slow it down," Bumblebee added.

"But you had better get here fast because we're not gonna…" Spikes was cut off by the signal getting jammed.

"Dad!" Daniel, who was sitting on Arcee's shoulder, called out.

"Autobots, prepare to board the shuttle," Ultra Magnus ordered. "This new menace is more dangerous than all of the Decepticons combined. Somehow we must destroy it before it devours Cybertron."

"But what about my dad?" Daniel asked. "He's on the moon between that monster planet and Cybertron."

"Daniel, we'll do everything we can for Spike," Ultra Magnus assured.

"And what're we going to do when we get there?" Springer asked. "That thing crunches moons, it'll make short work of us."

"Maybe the Matrix can stop it," Ultra Magnus suggested.

"You're right, it can," Hot Rod responded.

"What do you know about it, lad?" Kup asked.

"I just got this feeling," the young Autobot answered.

We heard engines roaring and Springer called for us to look as we saw jets coming towards us. They fired at us and we ran for the shuttles at Ultra Magnus' orders.

"I, Galvatron, will crush you just as Megatron crushed Prime," the leader of the Decepticons called.

"And you'll die trying just like Megatron!" Ultra Magnus retorted and shot at his ship.

One of the shots hit and Galvatron called, "Autobot scrap!"

"You want me to gut Ultra Magnus?" Cyclonus asked.

"No, you all go after Era. Ultra Magnus is mine," Galvatron refused.

I looked at Galvatron with a glare but I hid my shock. _'Galvatron wasn't after me originally,'_ I thought. _'Why is he now?'_

Cyclonus fired a blast at me making me stumble a bit, but Yusei suddenly came behind me and caught me by the waist.

"Careful, Era," he told me holding me against him. I nodded back in thanks. "Are you alright?"

We ducked from another several shots that were fired at me. "I will be when we get to the shuttles," I answered.

Yusei grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them. "Then let's go," he said.

I nodded and we took to the air. When we arrived at the docks, Blurr was trying to get Grimlock into the ship.

"Nice Dino, good Dino, sweet Dino. Just get into the big spaceship, pretty, pretty, pretty please," Blurr begged. "Nice Dino, good Dino, with sugar on top with a nice cherry and some whip cream. Nice Dino, good Dino, sweet Dino."

"Me, Grimlock, not nice Dino. Me, Grimlock, nice brains," Grimlock retorted.

Cyclonus came around and shot at me again. Yusei used a protective aura spell and held me close enough so the blasts wouldn't touch me. All the while, the Dinobots were breathing fire at the aircraft. Yusei let me go as Ultra Magnus ran up with the others.

"Blurr, get the Dinobots into the shuttle," Ultra Magnus ordered again.

"I'm trying to get them into the shuttle, Ultra Magnus. Cause I know we can't launch the shuttle until I get them into the shuttle. But I can't seem to get them into the shuttle," Blurr ran over and pushed Grimlock towards the shuttle a bit while finishing, "because they're impossible, impossible, impossible!"

"Okay, forget it," Ultra Magnus stated. "Kup, Hot Rod, you guys get the Dinobots aboard and get out of here. Era and her friend, you're with them. Everyone else with me."

Kup pushed Slag into the shuttle while Hot Rod lassoed Grimlock and pulled him in saying, "Come on, you big bozo, get in the shuttle!"

When the Galvatron and his crew shot, the Dinobots hurried on without any problems. Yusei pulled Era aboard with him and the door closed.

As we all sat down for take off, Kup began, "This reminds me of the battle on Alpha 9. The petro-rabbits…" He turned as Grimlock stuck his nose close to him with interest. "Grimlock, get your noodle out of my face!"

"Me, Grimlock, love Kup's war stories," the Dinobot stated.

"You're living one now," Kup told him. He turned to Hot Rod. "Engage the boosters, for Cybertron's sake!"

Grimlock began to press on for Kup to tell a story, "Tell Grimlock about petro-rabbits again."

Kup pushed Grimlock away saying, "I'll give you petro-rabbits." He turned back to the controls. "Contact!"

The shuttle took off and I noticed we were followed by the other shuttle. It wasn't long before we were just flying through space.

Ultra Magnus then called over the com, "Congratulations, Autobots. We've lost them. So rest while you can."

Yusei and I were off to the side while Kup was telling war stories to the Dinobots. Hot Rod was facing a bot made to practice fighting with.

"Did you do this a lot around this time, Era?" Yusei asked me.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't say a lot, but I've been into space with the Autobots a few times," I explained.

"Say, Era," Kup called and I turned to him, "who is that friend of yours, anyway?"

"My name's Yusei," he introduced.

"He's a friend of mine from Angel Academy. He had stopped by to check on me for reasons he won't tell me when the Decepticons attacked. He only recently graduated the Academy," I explained.

"How did he die? You said you died of a car crash ten years ago and then became an angel," Hot Rod asked.

"I had found a kid in a burning house and was able to get her out but I was crushed by the burning debris when the house caved in," Yusei explained.

"That would definitely put you at the top of my list to become an angel. Sacrificing yourself for a kid is something not a lot of people or bots would have the guts to do," Hot Rod responded.

"Well, the category of which type of angel you will be is usually determined on what you did when you died and your actions before that," I commented. "Most Combat Angels, which is what Yusei and I are, usually are ones who died in the process of helping or saving someone else. There are the rare ones, like me, who are chosen strictly on their past actions."

"I don't think angel stuff like that will ever make complete sense to me unless I somehow become an angel," Hot Rod joked.

Suddenly, shots were fired outside the shuttle. We all looked outside to see a menacing ship following us. Missiles were fired at us.

"They're closing on us," Hot Rod stated as he and Kup took places at the control console.

"Yep, like the strike backs of Dramadon," Kup responded.

"How did you beat them?" Hot Rod asked.

"I'm trying to remember. There were an awful lot of casualties that day," Kup replied. Yusei looked at me and I shrugged. "Oh, yeah! We invented polarities!"

Hot Rod hit the boost thrusters before using the polarities in the ship as the missiles went under us. The missiles then turned back to the ship.

"They're coming back!" Hot Rod exclaimed. The missiles exploded in front of us making the ship shake and rattle. Yusei held me in place until it stopped. "Alright, we survived that."

"Yeah, but will we survive this?" Kup asked looking to see the ship preparing another attack.

Cyclonus came out from the bottom of the ship and immediately began attacking the ship. We were shot a number of times before the ship began to angle down.

"I can't control it!" Kup called.

We were about to bounce on a planet's surface. "We're going to crash!" Hot Rod called and we all backed up from the front of the shuttle as we hit the surface.


	6. The Planet of Unruly Court- Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 6: The Planet of Unruly Court- Part 1

Yusei's POV

I was using a spell to breathe underwater as I swam around looking for Era who had fell into the water of the planet after the crash.

"Era! Era!" I called.

"Yusei!" I heard her call back and the panic in her voice worried me to no end. "Yusei! Hot Rod! Kup! Someone!"

I used my locket and followed the line. I quickly found her in the hold of a giant, robotic squid. I could hear Kup calling out somewhere else nearby. I heard Era whimper taking my attention back to her. I noticed the squid begin to hold her tighter and I could see her beginning to pass out due to the lack of air she was able to get.

' _If she passes out, that spell allowing her to breathe underwater will end,'_ I thought. I frantically tried to think of a way to get her out of the squid's hold. I was quick, though, to notice a couple large eyes peering at me making me tense.

As tentacles reached towards me, I shot a blast of light at the squid's left eye and it wasn't even a second after hitting that the eye exploded. The squid dropped Era and fled the area sending out a cloud of oil.

I blocked his face from the wave of oil. I slowly began to walk towards where I saw Era fall. As the oil cleared, I saw Era unmoving on the ground.

"Era!" I called.

I picked her up and used my wings to pull Era and I to the surface. I saw some metallic land not too far off and swam to it. When I reached it, I set Era on the ground flat on her back and felt for a pulse. And I was immediately concerned when I felt a slowly dying one.

I did a scan to feel for the water in her lungs and found large amounts in them. _'She lost the spell while I was trying to get her out,'_ I thought slightly fearful. I touched her chest over the water in her lungs and said, "Sorry, Era. This may burn a bit, but it'll save your life."

I activated the spell while keeping the scan spell alive so I can see how much water was in the lungs. I slowly felt the water evaporate until it was all vapor. I stopped the spells and used a single healing spell to heal the burn marks. I then felt for her breath but still didn't find any.

"Come on, Era," I whispered. "Come back to me." I tilted her head back slightly and blew air into her lungs. I felt for a pulse and found it, though it was still fading. And I _still_ couldn't feel any breaths being made. I blew more Era into her and gave her a worried look. "Come on, Era," I called. "Don't make me lose you." I blew another, larger breath of air into her lungs. I immediately sighed in relief as she began to weakly gasp for Era. "That's it, Era. Just breathe."

After another few breaths, she opened her eyes a bit and looked at me. "Yu… Yusei?" she called weakly. I immediately pulled her into me. "What happened?"

I leaned her back a bit so I could look into her eyes. "We crashed onto this planet and you were thrown into the water. When I found you, you were in a giant, mechanical squid's tentacles being squeezed to death. You passed out by the time I got the squid to let go of you and brought you here. You weren't breathing and I nearly lost you," I explained. I slowly placed my lips on hers and she returned the kiss in an instant. I pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes again.

"Era! Yusei! Grimlock! Anybody!" called Hot Rod's voice.

"Can you stand, Era?" I asked her. "We need to find the others."

She gave a small nod and I helped her to her feet. We turned as Hot Rod and Kup came driving up. The Autobots transformed and looked at us.

"Good to see you two in one piece," Hot Rod greeted.

"Same with you," Era responded while I nodded.

Just then, many mechanical people that had an almost fish like face came out of the water. Era and I stepped back a bit.

Hot Rod nearly prepared to fight but Kup stopped him, "Don't act hostile. I'll use the universal greeting."

"Universal greeting?" Hot Rod questioned.

"Watch, I'll have them eating out of my hand," Kup replied. "Baa weep grahna weep nini bon!"

"Baa weep grahna weep nini bon?" Hot Rod repeated unsure.

"Baa weep grahna weep nini bon!" the new bots greeted back in unison.

"I can't believe that worked," I muttered nearly silent.

"See? The universal greeting works every time," Kup stated. He pulled out an Energon holder, saying, "Now without making any sudden moves, offer them an Energon goodie." Hot Rod did as instructed as the bots ran to grab some forcing Era and I to get some air.

"This is getting expensive," Hot Rod told Kup.

"Don't worry, they'll reciprocate," Kup assured.

After a few more seconds, the bots looked at Hot Rod and Kup prodding for more and Hot Rod said to Kup, "I thought they were supposed to reciprocate." He then told the new robots, "No more." They looked at them seeming shocked and frustrated.

Kup turned the container upside down and said to them, "Empty."

The bots then turned to looking like a mix of a reptile and a shark and attacked Hot Rod and Kup. Era dove down to help despite my protests and warnings, forcing me to follow her in the process. One of the bots grabbed my leg with Era.

They all were soon wrapped in an energy band and brought into a base. They began to walk through a large tunnel.

"Reminds me of the Nighta slave mine on Golgana 7," Kup commented.

"Every place reminds you of someplace else," Hot Rod stated. I looked at Era who just shrugged again.

"Experience, lad; You should learn to appreciate it," Kup responded.

"A lot of good it's done us so far," Hot Rod retorted.

They entered a large open space with a giant, deep pool in the center and Era and I could see sharkticons swimming around the pool.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kup asked as they looked.

A person was on a board right over the pool while a creature that was both mechanical and organic with long green tentacles and another giant, hovering mechanism with four faces was safely in front of the person.

"Has the imperial master reached a verdict?" the creature with tentacles asked.

"I have," the four faced robot answered.

"Guilty or innocent?" the other asked.

"Innocent," the obvious master answered with its face switching just before the answer.

The first told a robot by a lever, "Feed him to the sharkticons." The robot pulled the lever and the board dropped forcing the bot on trial into the water with the sharkticons. The carnivorous robots jumped and ate the bot alive as the master's faces laughed.


	7. The Planet of Unruly Court- Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 7: The Planet of Unruly Court- Part 2

Third Person POV

The four of them were thrown into a cell and the bands were shut off. They looked around the cell to see torn up bodies in it. "What is this place?"

"The world of the savage sharkticons and their cruel masters, the Quintessons," said another voice and they looked at a cell next to them to see another prisoner. "I am Krellix. My planet was destroyed by Unicron."

"Unicron? Who's Unicron?" Hot Rod asked.

"A planet that devours everything in its path," Krellix answered.

"So that's the monster's name," Kup commented.

The bots from before ran in and grabbed a struggling Krellix. "N-No, please! No!"

Hot Rod called out, "Let him go!" He grabbed the bars only to be shocked by an electric current and thrown back. Kup caught him.

The first creature from before said to the two Autobots and two angels, "Soon, you four shall receive your sentiments." The door shut and the four went to the window in the door where the trial began. "Has the imperial master reached a verdict?"

"I have," the master answered.

"Guilty or innocent?" the creature asked.

"Spare me this mockery of justice!" Krellix called.

"I repeat: guilty or innocent?" the creature asked again.

The head switched before the master said, "Innocent."

Krellix was dropped into the water. He came back up only to be jumped on and eaten.

Kup commented, "Not the end I wished for, lad."

Not too long after, we were taken again with our restricting bands back on. We were brought to the board and the creature told us, "Before his imperial master delivers a verdict, would you like to beg for your lives? It sometimes helps but not often." Yusei and I glared at them.

"I can't transform," Kup whispered to Hot Rod.

"Keep trying," the young Autobot responded.

"Silence! Or you'll be held in contempt for this court," the master ordered.

"I have nothing _but_ contempt for this court," Hot Rod retorted.

"Guilty or innocent?" the creature asked.

"Innocent," the master answered and the board was dropped.

Our bonds were released and Yusei and Era immediately pulled to a hover in the air. They watched worried as Kup and Hot Rod fell into the water.

"Era, you've gone through this before, right?" Yusei asked.

"No, actually. Last time, I had gone with Ultra Magnus and the others. But we did meet up with Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots after they crashed, so they should be fine," she replied as the sharkticons went underwater.

It was then that the water began to form a whirlpool until Hot Rod and Kup jumped out to the surface in their car form. The sharkticons climbed out and the two Autobots rammed into them and ran over them, still in their car form. It wasn't long before they transformed back to their humanoid forms with Yusei and Era landing in front of them.

Hot Rod laughed. "Didn't even bend a fender," he stated.

They turned as more sharkticons came up with Kup saying, "Yeah, but look. There are a lot more of those can digging, grill cracking things." One jumped on Kup and Yusei shot it off while Kup ripped its tail off.

"We can't hold out forever, guys," Hot Rod said shooting at the others. "But we can give them one humongous repair bill." Kup began smashing the sharkticons' faces in with the tail while Hot Rod used his fist to break one sharkticon's teeth. It tried to slash at him but he moved out of the way just in time for it to slash one of its own. Meanwhile, Yusei and Era shot blasts to defend themselves.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and they all noticed the Dinobots walk in, crushing the second leading creature in the process.

Grimlock quickly said, "Me, Grimlock, want to munch metal."

The sharkticons looked at them a bit terrified. Grimlock crushed a few by stomping on them while a small Autobot on his back fired something from a slingshot.

Hot Rod chuckled and said, "I never thought I would be so happy to see those big bozos."

"Me, Grimlock, no bozo. Me king," Grimlock corrected. Yusei and Era smirked a bit thinking of when Jack would give that old routine.

"Sharkticons, execute them!" the master ordered from on top of the area. The sharkticons turned more humanoid and looked at each other unsure.

Grimlock roared and stomped a foot on the ground hard. He then said, "Me, Grimlock, say execute them!" The sharkticons grinned before running towards the masters who ran.

"I think the problems on this planet with be solved very shortly," Kup commented.

"Yeah, but what about our problems?" Hot Rod asked. "We need a ship."

The little bot then chimed in, "You get ship, if I get trip."

"Who are you?" Era asked.

"Him Wheelie," Grimlock answered as he allowed the small bot onto his nose. "Him friend."

"He'll be mine, too, if he can find us a ship," Hot Rod responded.

"Skipster, over there," Wheelie responded and pointed to a swirling, screw like structure.

"That's a ship?" Kup questioned.

"Who cares? As long as it flies," Hot Rod replied.


	8. The Junk World

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 8: The Junk World

Third Person POV

Arcee, Perceptor, Springer, Blurr, Daniel, and Ultra Magnus had all landed on the Planet of Junk for repairs of the shuttle which they had separated so the Decepticons believed they were dead.

"Be sure the fittings are securely welded," Perceptor instructed.

"Absolutely, positively, definitely," Blurr sped out. "I wouldn't do it any other way; any other way, at all."

Daniel was lifted a piece of metal while in his exosuit given to him. "Wow, this exosuit's fantastic," he praised. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

Suddenly, ships appeared and they all turned to them alert. "Decepticons!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed. "We've got to draw them off and double back to the shuttle." They all ran off but Cyclonus attacked and destroyed the shuttle.

"There goes the shuttle," Springer commented while transforming into a helicopter as they all went in different directions.

Arcee, Blurr, and Daniel were running around while being shot at. Arcee changed into a car and drove off.

"What do I do?" Daniel asked Blurr.

"Transform, transform! You can do it! I know you can do it! You can do it!" Blurr answered before changing into his car form and driving off.

Daniel focused and said, "Transform!" But nothing happened and he was shot at some more.

A couple Decepticons landed in front of him and one called, "Human germ!"

"Transform…" Daniel muttered again before his exosuit turned a bit more car like and drove away.

"There they are!" Galvatron called. "Attack!"

"I wanted to kill that angel," Cyclonus stated.

"We will see her again. And when we do, Era will die," Galvatron assured.

"Make a break for cover," Ultra Magnus ordered as they ran into a cave like area. "I'll try to unleash the power of the Matrix."

"Til all are one," they called and Ultra Magnus shot the top of the cave, causing it to collapse and block the entrance.

"Til all are one," Ultra Magnus called back, taking the Matrix out of his chest and turning to Galvatron who landed on the ground next to Cyclonus. Ultra Magnus tried to open the Matrix. "Open… Dammit open!" he cursed as he continued to pull and Ultra Magnus commented, "Prime, you said the Matrix would light our darkest hour."

"Magnus!" Galvatron called. "I want the Matrix!"

"Never!" the Autobot refused.

"Sweeps, exterminate him!" Galvatron ordered. They flew down and shot at him. Magnus groaned and fought to not fall. "Die! Die!" The Autobot then fell, involuntarily throwing the Matrix into Galvatron's hands. Galvatron then muttered, "Unicron, my master, with this, I will make you my slave." He then left with the other Decepticons.

. . .

Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots, Wheelie, Yusei, and Era were flying towards the Planet of Junk.

"Hey, Era," Hot Rod called and she looked at him, "was it just me or did it seem like, back at Earth, the Decepticons were targeting you?"

"It wasn't just you, Hot Rod. I noticed it, too," Kup replied. "It was strange. I know Decepticons don't like humans or angels, but they wouldn't target any human or angel like they did."

"I don't know if I heard right," I began and they looked at me, "but when Ultra Magnus shot that one jet Galvatron was in, the jet asked if Galvatron wanted him to 'gut' Ultra Magnus. Galvatron said something about the rest of them going after me while Ultra Magnus was his."

"And I would never doubt an angel's hearing," Kup responded.

"Which means Ultra Magnus is on the hit list, too," Hot Rod commented.

"Yusei, did you hear anything?" Kup asked.

"I wasn't near Era until I got to her and I was busy trying to make sure Daniel was safe," Yusei explained. "But I noticed Era getting shot at and handed Daniel over to Arcee while I went to help Era."

"What could you have done to be put on Galvatron's hit list, Era?" Hot Rod asked.

"Well, if I'm figuring all this out right, I'm guessing Galvatron is like Unicron's puppet," Yusei commented. "And if that's true, it isn't Galvatron who is truly wanting to kill her, but is being told to by that giant planet."

"I think he's right," Era agreed.

"When we find the others, we'll need to explain this to them. We need to find a way to beat Unicron," Hot Rod said. They all nodded in agreement.

. . .

Meanwhile, the other Autobots found their way back to the sight of Ultra Magnus' split apart corpse.

"Ultra Magnus…" Arcee muttered sadly.

"Without the Matrix, there is no hope; no hope; no hope, at all," Blurr commented.

"First Prime, now Ultra Magnus. What do we do?" Arcee asked.

Suddenly, they heard engines roaring and Daniel called, "Look!"

Over a dozen other bots drove towards them, some a motorcycle and others riding the motorcycles.

"Don't look behind door number two, Monkey!" called the leader. "It's time to play. End of the line, my valentine. Do runny, do run, run, runny, go!" All of the Autobots transformed into their mobile forms and took off.

One of the new bots used a chain and wrapped it around Springer's helicopter tail. Springer pulled it up as the bot pulled down, yanking the bot off the motorcycle and let go. The others began to nearly get caught as well.

"It's not hard to knock them down," Springer commented. "It's getting them to stay down that's the trick."

"They're indestructible," Daniel stated. "And they're everywhere!"

"You check in, but you don't check out," the leader stated.

One of the bots began to drive and Springer rammed into him. He then transformed back to his humanoid form and brought out a sword. The bot knocked him aside and approached him, so Springer changed into a car and backed up only to be stuck at the bottom of a junk hill. He turned back to a human form with his sword held in defense as the bot attacked. The bot was quick to break the sword but as he was about to deliver another blow, Daniel smacked the back of his head with a metal beam, knocking the bot out.

They all looked up as a screw like ship flew into the air.


	9. The New Allies

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 9: The New Allies

Third Person POV

The bottom of the ship began to dig into the ground slightly before stopping and a hatch opened with a ramp coming to the ground.

"Steady as she goes, Bob," the leader of the bots called. "Snippy visitors getting mud in the eyes, by and by."

Slowly, Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots with Wheelie on Sludge's face, and the two angels walked out.

"It's Hot Rod and Era!" Arcee exclaimed.

"And Yusei, Kup, and the Dinobots!" Daniel followed.

The leader slowly approached and Kup pointed a gun at him. Hot Rod, though, slowly pushed the gun down saying, "Guns aren't exactly friendly."

"Neither of they, in case you haven't noticed," Kup retorted.

"What was that universal greeting again? Nevermind, I remember," Hot Rod whispered to Kup. He then called to the new bots holding out an Energon slip, "Baa weep grahna weep nini bon!"

"Baa weep grahna weep nini bon?" the leader responded smiling and approaching.

"Baa weep grahna weep nini bon!" Hot Rod replied.

"I don't think that'll ever not sound weird," Yusei whispered to Era who smiled and nodded.

The leader took the Energon and called to his comrades while holding it up, "Baa weep grahna weep nini bon!" They repeated the phrase excitedly. The leader then introduced himself, "The name's Wreck-Gar." He then offered to have a small greeting party which the others agreed to, seeing it being the best option to keep the ally.

As the others danced, Yusei and Era flew to the top of a tall junk pile and watched the scene below with a smile.

"You know, I didn't think they could even try to have fun in the situation we're in," Yusei commented.

Era grinned. "As Optimus once said, there is more to a person than meets the eye," she responded. Her grinned faltered.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"The fact that Ultra Magnus is dead and the Matrix is taken again," Era responded.

"Did he ever come back? I mean, they are robots right?" Yusei asked.

"He did come back last time," Era replied. "But, things are a bit different this time I'm going through this, Yusei. I mean, Unicron is after me, too. Last time, it was just Ultra Magnus and the Matrix. It worries me, Yusei."

"Do you think Unicron knows your mind is from the future?" Yusei asked.

"That would be a plausible explanation as to why he's having Galvatron try to kill me," Era replied. "And if that's so, he knows that I know what'll happen to him."

Yusei looked at her concerned. "We will still have to make sure the head is obliterated as well," he added. "But don't worry." She looked at him. "We will make sure it is destroyed while I'll make sure you stay alive through this. Besides, if you die here, I won't have been able to meet you back at our original time." She nodded with a soft, comforted grin.

"Thanks, Yusei," Era told him. They turned as Wreck-Gar banged on a barrel like a gong.

"Have a nice day!" the leader called before saying things that the two angels just couldn't understand.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Hot Rod asked.

"TV," Wreck-Gar answered pulling out a mini television from his chest. "We talk TV." He made a couple noises after those words.

"I talk some TV, too," Kup said. "'And now the news'. 'Don't touch that dial'."

"Baa weep grahna weep nini bon!" the others called.

"By George Keemo savvy," Wreck-Gar began as the others brought the pieces of Ultra Magnus, "your smashed up friend soon like new with a ninety day warranty." They began to put Ultra Magnus together and polished the wrecked parts. "Happy mongering!" And made a rooster call.

Ultra Magnus stood up and everyone cheered or just smiled while Yusei and Era flew down to a hover beside Ultra Magnus.

"You're… all alive," the Autobot commented.

"The Matrix?" Hot Rod inquired.

"Gone," Ultra Magnus answered.

"And with it, all hope," Kup responded.

"No!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"There's always hope," Era chimed in. "Who has it?"

"Galvatron," Arcee answered.

"Where's Galvatron? Where is he?" Hot Rod asked.

"And the answer is: Unicron!" Wreck-Gar answered.

"Then we've got to destroy Unicron," Hot Rod said.

"Yes, friend. Act now, destroy Unicron," Wreck-Gar agreed. "Even eliminate the toughest stains." He walked over to a small cylinder. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Sale must end. Rush right on down and test the latest model with no hesitation." He pressed a few buttons and a ship rose out of the ground. Hot Rod and Kup nodded at each other while Yusei and Era grinned. The other comrades of Wreck-Gar ran towards the ship repeating most of what Wreck-Gar had said.

The Autobots boarded their new ship before they both took off towards their next foe.


	10. The Belly of the Beast

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 10: The Belly of the Beast

Era's POV

Hot Rod had explained where they had been and what happened. He quickly added what we had found out and gathered by the attacks. The rest of the Autobots seemed just as confused as Yusei and I for the reason of Unicron trying to kill me.

"Either way, we need to destroy Unicron. After that, we need to focus on making sure Galvatron is done going after the Matrix and Era," Yusei commented.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.

"And the Matrix is only if Galvatron or Unicron hasn't destroyed it yet," Springer added. We turned as we approached Cybertron and noticed Unicron as a humanoid form and tearing apart Cybertron. "I don't believe it."

"Doesn't this remind you of anything, Kup?" Hot Rod asked the elder Autobot.

Kup shook his head. "Nope. Never seen anything like this before," he answered.

"What happened to Moon Base 2?" Daniel asked obviously distressed. "Where's my dad?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Hot Rod answered. Yusei looked at me with a determined face while I nodded to tell him to be ready.

Unicron turned to us and shot blue fire from his mouth which hit Wreck-Gar's ship. He then fired another at our ship which hit one of the sides. Hot Rod kept control and smashed through Unicron's left eye. We all jumped out and fell. Hot Rod and I slammed down on a spike while the others fell passed us.

Third Person POV

Springer, Arcee, Daniel, Kup, and Yusei landed on the ground and looked around.

"Where's Hot Rod and Era?" Daniel asked. Yusei instantly grew worried when he couldn't see his mate anywhere.

"I don't know," Springer asked. They turned as claw like creatures on wires began to approach them. "But I really hope _they_ didn't get them."

"Quick! This way!" Arcee called and they all ran away from the claws.

Yusei glanced around one more time in worry. _'Era, please, stay safe,'_ he thought.

. . .

Meanwhile, Hot Rod and Era pushed themselves up only to slip off of the spike and fall. As they got farther down, Era got some flight and pulled Hot Rod to more of a gentle landing.

Hot Rod stood up. "Thanks, Era," he told the angel who nodded. They walked down the only hall and looked around. They both noticed the glow of the Matrix of Leadership. "The Matrix…"

"It will do you no good, Autobot," Galvatron said as he came into light. "It cannot be opened."

"Not by a Decepticon," Era retorted.

"Like it or not, we are allies now," Galvatron responded, "against a common foe."

Suddenly a loud and high pitched sound went off and Galvatron screamed in pain. "Destroy her Galvatron. Now! Or you will serve to be obliterated," Unicron ordered.

"Of course, my master," Galvatron agreed and the noise stopped. He looked at Era and fired at her, but she moved, barely avoiding getting shot. Hot Rod shot a blast at Galvatron. The Decepticon shot back at him and Hot Rod picked up Era before running off. They went and hid behind the rough hills and pillars around the area. "Puny Autobot!" Galvatron called. "You lack even Prime's courage."

. . .

Springer, Arcee, Kup, Daniel, and Yusei ran, trying to get away from the tailing claws. Daniel tripped and fell to the ground.

"Help!" he called.

Yusei turned and immediately flew to help Daniel up while the others shot the claws away. A couple areas shot the walls and created a hole before liquid came gushing out and flooded the area, creating a rushing river.

"Arcee! Kup!" Daniel called as he was washed into a separate direction from everyone else. "Yusei! Springer!"

Daniel fell down a new waterfall and climbed onto shore. He ran towards a room where he heard screaming and noticed his father, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Jazz hanging on a conveyor belt leading towards being above a giant bowl filled with pink glowing acid.

"Dad!" he called.

"Daniel!" the father responded.

"Dad, what can I do?" he called.

"Knock down the acid cover!" Spike ordered.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Blast it, son!" Spike replied.

"But I don't have a gun," Daniel retorted.

"Use your exosuit," the father explained. Daniel pressed a few buttons and a bit of fire spurted from one arm. "Hurry!" The young boy pressed a few more buttons and fired at the cover's stand. It missed the first time but the second time, it hit and the lid fell as Spike was released.

"Dad!" Daniel called. The bang was heard and Daniel turned his head, fearing the worst.

Spike walked up from the top. "Daniel!" he called and the child looked at his father happily. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I did it!" Daniel responded.

Hot Rod's POV

Galvatron looked around for the angel and I. "Come out, Era! We all must die sometime," the Decepticon called.

I set Era on the ground from behind a wall and put my hand up to silently say, _"Stay there"_. I then ran towards Galvatron and hit him saying, "Not today, Galvatron!"

I then turned and transformed before driving in the opposite direction. I stopped and turned towards the Decepticon and rammed into him. Galvatron kneeled on the ground and shot at me as I dodged all the assaults. One of the blasts sent me in the air and I turned while transforming back to a humanoid form and shooting at Galvatron. I fired a couple more blasts before returning to a car form and rammed into Galvatron. But this time, Galvatron grabbed hold of me, forcing me back into my human form, and grabbed my neck in a choke hold.

"I will crush you with my bare hands!" Galvatron stated. "And then Era will be next." I tried to fight and gasped for breath. "Die, Autobot." Galvatron stared at me with a glare. "First, Prime; Then, Ultra Magnus; And now, you. It's a pity you Autobots die so easily, or else I might have a sense of satisfaction now."

Era came out from her spot and shot a blast at Galvatron. He looked at her, releasing one hand and firing a shot at her. She dodged it fairly easily.

In that one moment of distraction, I grabbed the Matrix of Leadership, which glowed bright. I ripped the Matrix off of Galvatron's neck and off the chain.

I rose it up as I heard Optimus' voice say, "Arise, Rodimus Prime!"

"Optimus…" I muttered.

"No…" Galvatron muttered and shot at me. The light acted as a barrier before I dropped the Matrix.

"This is the end of the road, Galvatron," I stated. Galvatron shot at Era again but she dodged the shots without much effort. I then went and grabbed the Decepticon who fought to get out of my hold. I threw Galvatron out of Unicron completely and sent him flying. "Are you alright, Era?"

She nodded. "Finish this, Rodimus Prime," she told me with a small grin. I gave her a grin back and nodded.

I grabbed the Matrix. I slipped my fingers in hole openings on the side rings of the Matrix. I began to slowly pull it apart as I said, "Now, light our darkest hour." The light of the Matrix blinded even Era as it began to destroy Unicron. The light died down, though explosions could be heard throughout Unicron showing his self destruct was still in order. "Come on, Era," I told her.

She nodded and flew to keep up with me as she followed me out. "Rodimus, we need to be sure the head gets destroyed as well," she told me.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"I have the feeling that if we leave it alone, this won't be the last time we'll have seen Unicron," Era explained and I nodded in acceptance as we hurried to find the others and get out of Unicron.

Yusei's POV

Kup, Arcee, Springer, and I were cornered by the claws and firing at them to defend ourselves from being killed. One claw was able to wrap itself around Springer's right arm and began crunching down. But an explosion stopped its assault and made it let go of Springer. We all turned to look at the explosions.

We turned as Spike, Daniel, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Cliffjumper came into view.

"Spike! Daniel!" Springer called.

"Springer, what's going on?" Spike asked.

"No time to answer that now," Springer replied. "Let's get out of here." I paused thinking of how Era still wasn't anywhere to be found but quickly followed the Autobots knowing it was what Era would want him to do. Unicron's giant hands went into the wall as the giant transformer tried to get to them.

Daniel stopped and pointed over as he called, "Look!" We all turned to see Rodimus and Era coming towards us. I silently sighed in complete relief that she was okay.

Rodimus stopped with Era pulling to a hover and they looked behind them to see the explosion nearing them.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Rodimus ordered. Daniel and Spike got into Rodimus' seats.

Era and I activated a spell that allowed us to breathe in space. _'The perks of being an angel,'_ I thought.

"I knew you had potential," Kup stated as he transformed and followed Rodimus.

Arcee, Cliffjumper, Jazz, and Bumblebee transformed into their car forms and followed the two. Springer turned into his helicopter form and followed the rest. They were quick to dodge explosions and Unicron's attempts to reach them. They rammed out of Unicron's other eye to leave the body.

Era and I stopped to see Unicron flinching around. "This cannot be. You cannot… destroy… my… destiny!" Unicron called as he exploded. As the smoke dissipated, the two of us saw the head fly by. We immediately fired a powerful spell at the head. When the attack spell hit, Unicron's head exploded into bits and pieces.

With that done, Era and I flew down to Cybertron with the others.


	11. The Return to New Domino

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR TRANSFORMERS G1! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF EACH FRANCHISE! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 11: The Return to New Domino

Era's POV

The Autobots, Wreck-Gar, Yusei, and I gathered around as Rodimus walked up.

"Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian Wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness," Rodimus called. "Til all are one!"

The Autobots put their hands together and repeated the final phrase.

. . .

We were back at Earth, still in the year 2005. Yusei and I sat on the hill we had arrived on.

"Are you ready to go back, Era?" Yusei asked me as the Crimson Dragon appeared before us.

I nodded. "My memories from this time should change to what I see it as now, but I will still be the same me from our time," I told him. "Do you think everything will be okay, Yusei? Back at our home?"

"I do," he answered. He took my hand as we stood up. The Crimson Dragon wrapped around us before we went back to our time.

. . .

Yusei and I came out next to the garage. Crow, Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Jack came out to meet us with Seika running into my hold happily.

"Crow told Akiza and I what happened before you two disappeared," Jack told us. "But something strange happened just before you came back here."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Every record of that giant planet tearing Mars apart is gone," Crow answered. "Every single one."

"That was probably us," I stated. "We destroyed the last part of Unicron to ensure he could never come back again. Meaning there was no way for him to show up here after we finished him off."

"Can you tell us what happened to you guys?" Leo asked.

"Like where did you go?" Luna asked.

"We went back to the year 2005," Yusei explained. "There I discovered and experienced the kind of dangers Era faced back then."

"Like what?" Akiza asked.

"We'll explain everything inside," I told them. "It's a long story." They nodded and we guided them inside, readying to tell the long tale of a past that may never be forgotten by angels or Yusei and I.

 **Well, readers, this is the end of the The Angel series when it comes to sequels. I am writing the prequels having to do with Yugi Muto's time (Original Duel Monsters) and Jaden Yuki's time (GX).**

 **No, I'm not going to be doing one for Zexal's time because I just hated that series. It just felt too much like a somewhat rip off in certain ways to the original. That's my opinion on Zexal, you have yours and I will respect that. But, yeah, there will be no The Angel sequels for the Zexal time which also means this is the last sequel and side story to The Angel series.**

 **The prequels will be out soon, I promise. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to see or hear from you in my other stories!**

 **See ya for now!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
